Tarakudo
Tarakudo is the King of the Shadowkhan and lord of all Oni. He is one of the primary antagonists in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Tarakudo wishes to revive his loyal Oni Generals who were sealed away into the Oni Masks hundreds of years ago. While originally uninterested in Jackie Chan and his allies, their repeated interference in Tarakudo's plans causes him to become their bitter enemy. Overview Appearance Personality Like most villians assosiated in the Jackie Chan universe Tarakudo is characterized as a villian devoid of morals and sentiment but is not without a sense of humour making clever puns and witty banter in the midst of battle. When Paco mistook him for the Great Pumpkin Tarakudo was slightly confused about the statement before humously playing along with it. He is easily one of the most light-hearted villains. Unlike the other villians however is Tarakudo's apparent benevolence towards his Oni generals while other villians have strained relationships with their assosiates at best. This is best exemplified with forgiving the Dark Hand thugs for their failures much more often than other villians who would punish them in severe and dramatic fashions. In turn his underlings are loyal and respectful towards him, calling him "Boss man" or "Master Tarakudo" both of which are completely fine with him. He is even polite to his enemies and allies alike, calling Jackie Chan "Mister Chan" (most villains simply call him "Chan") and the Dark Hand by their first names (not nicknames or "enforcers"). Another factor that seperates him from other villians is his lack of interest in revenge as he is more preocupied with gathering the masks that hold the spirits of his long-lost loyal generals, and had The Chan Clan not constantly interfered with his plans he would have simply left them alone or saved them for later out of sheer disinterest towards them. However the Clan's constant hand in the Oni's failure at resurecting and the Dark Hand's constant defeat have been wearing Tarakudo's patience rather thin. He punishes the Dark Hand but still in a less severe manner than other villains (locking them faux coffins or having Chow's shadow eaten.) However, sometimes he finds that he must forcefully remove Hak Foo from battle do to him constantly forgetting that a mask cannot be removed without good magic and his constant failure at getting one. Though he does admit to being a sore loser and attacked the victorious party in one ocation it seemed to have been non-lethal as the one who was hit seemed perfectly fine afterwards. However these redeeming traits does not change the fact that Tarakudo is still an evil entity who wishes to bath the world in eternal darkness and shadow. Though in Post-Mortem this does not deter Tarakudo's ambitions and through his cunning plots to become the king of the world. Tarakudo is quite aware of his short comings, mortality and limitations. While the Demon Sorcerers looked down on humans Tarakudo sees value in them at least in the moments until his vast empire of Shadowkhan and Oni rise again. He generally doesn't seem to have a big opinion on humans whether they be good or bad, but still sees them as something that he can use. Uniquely while he doesn't seem to have a bias on humans he believes that Jade Chan will return to the Dark Side on day as the Queen of the Shadow Khan which is a mantle that she once occupied. When Jackie took Jade away from Tarakudo he remarked that she would in time because of her youth. As such Tarakudo has expectations of Jade to one day become an evil entity and become a force to be reckoned with, he once even joked around that her Oni halloween costume was a "resersal" to rejoined the forces of Darkness. Though Jade has caught his attention he has no qualms about putting her in mortal danger assuming that she will either survive or exhaust her usefulness as a one-day leverage or ally. Tarakudo has a habit of roaring when in battle, and strike fear into his enemies by proclaiming who he is and that he is a force to be reckoned with. Whenever his plans to implant a mask onto one of his thugs (usually Hak Foo because of his power) goes awry he takes advantage of the situation to what he can and places whoever wears the mask under his sway towards the dark forces. When revived he kept much of his post-mortem personality but became a little more brutish and blood-thirsty and subtly show-offish showing off his newly restored demon body, using the term and then attacking the J-team with all of his power and might to prove that they were no match for him. Backstory In ancient times, Tarakudo and his nine Oni generals reigned supreme over Japan. But his reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were imprisoned in masks. One was made for him, but he hid it in the Shadow World, where no one could use it. His whereabouts were unknown after then. Plot Thousands of years after his banishment, Tarakudo is awakened by Daolon Wong, who was attempting to summon Shadowkhan but instead awakened Tarakudo and brought him to the prison he was in. To continue his reign, he required help, so he busted the Dark Hand Enforcers out of prison. He then began a quest to find the Oni Masks, which, if brought together, would unleash his Generals' spirits and summon enough Shadowkhan to cover the Earth in eternal darkness. He succeeded in his mission by allowing Jackie Chan to attain all the masks. His minions took over Section 13, which was covered in onion odor that prevented him from entering. His generals then began to expand the cloak of darkness in all directions. Then suddenly, Tarakudo had the willies; he sensed interference -- the J-Team. He captures them and strips them of their talismans. But they soon found his mask, which he attempted to destroy. Using a hair from Tohru, on the possibility that he was descended from samurai, giving Tarakudo a physical form to put the mask on. Jade manages to slap on the mask, sucking in all the Shadowkhan and generals, including Tarakudo himself inside. Powers and Abilities As the King of all Oni and the Master of all Shadowkahn, Tarakudo can utilize all powers of the Oni and can summon any type of Shadowkahn. As a floating head, Tarakudo is capable of telekinesis, enabling him to lift nearly anyone and anything. He can also make a sonic shockwave. He can also go through solid matter. Other powers within his arsenal include shapeshifting. Tarakudo can shapeshift into anyone or into anything. Tarakudo can also meld with objects either taking on their properties or using them as quick travel. He can also fuse with certain items that have faces to spy on people. In physical form, Tarakudo possesses great strength and is a skilled martial artist, capable of beating Jackie in a one-on-one battle. As the Lord of all Oni and Shadowkahn, he is likely able to use any of their powers. Weakness As an Oni, Tarakudo is vulnerable to onions, which irritates his eyes. Also, the key ingredient that could defeat him was the hair of a samurai or a descendant of a samurai, giving him a physical form to put the mask on. *Theories on Weakness: In theory, if someone wore the mask, the ingredient could pull it off. If the mask is placed upon him then all Shadowkhan, Oni, and other related thing of the shadow realm return to that same place. Also, if someone wore the mask they would have all the powers of the Shadowkhan and Oni, and be able to control them, including Tarakudo. However, if the person is pure of heart they will eventually be driven insane and likely become evil themselves. By that point their mask may never be removed without the mask removal potion. Again, this part is theory, but based on what the episodes of the series might suggest. Trivia *Tarakudo's mask is the only of the Oni Masks that has no eyes. *Tarakudo has two recurring non-comedic occurances about his character that are shown throughout season 4, the first is that whenever he says the word "Good" or the such he will stick his tongue out and say "yuk" before he says it. The second is a rather dislike and aversion towards his greatest weakness - Onions. They cause him pain and usually hurt his eyes which results in him fleeing the battle rather than having to tend to the wounds from the onions. category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Villans Category:Oni Category:Villains